Letters
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Stan and Kyle write letters to each other, until it seems that Stan is slowly losing touch with Kyle, and becoming friends with another person. Sequel to "Don't Worry About Me."


A/N: *makes dying whale noises* YOU GUYYYYYSSSSS I HAVEN'T HAD ANY INSPIRATION ;_;

Sequel to "Don't Worry About Me."

LIKE, KINDA DARK. I FEEL BAD PORTRAYING POOR KYLE LIKE THIS :/

Just basically a bunch of letters.

* * *

**January 27, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_How's New York? Are you gonna come out for a visit? I miss you! Sorry if that sounded weird, but...well...everything has kinda sucked since you left._

_Your friend, Kyle._

* * *

**January 29, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_It's good. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to come out for a visit._

_- Stan._

* * *

**January 29, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_Aw, that's too bad! Life is just kinda eh around here now. Cartman has really been aggravating me lately, and like, it's hard without you around :(_

_Your friend, Kyle._

* * *

**February 4, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Yeah, Cartman has always kinda sucked._

_- Stan._

* * *

**February 4, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_Cartman is a pain in the ass. I don't know what to do about him though._

_- Your super best friend, Kyle._

* * *

**February 10, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Maybe try to have Kenny beat him up? I dunno. I'll catch you later, school is really hard here :/_

_- Stan._

* * *

**February 10, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_Is that why it takes you such a long time to respond to my letters? :/ Anyway, yeah, I miss you!_

_Your super best friend forever, Kyle._

* * *

**February 23, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_I didn't reply in a long time! Sorry! I met this kid named Danny, and he's a really cool person dude. I wish you could meet him, he's super awesome!_

_- Stan._

* * *

**February 23, 2013**

_ Dear Stan,_

_I wish it didn't take you so long to reply! :/. Anyway, Cartman is being a major jackass as usual. About this Danny guy...he's not awesome enough to replace me right? We're still super best friends right? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me now?_

_- Your mega super best friend forever, Kyle._

* * *

**March 1, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_I don't know, Danny is pretty awesome :P. I don't hate you dude._

_- Stan_

* * *

**March 1, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_Oh...okay. Just...well...yeah. Cool. Have fun with Danny as your super best friend._

_- Your mega super awesome best friend forever, Kyle._

* * *

**March 10, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_I didn't say that Danny was my super best friend. :O_

_- Stan._

* * *

**March 13, 2013**

_Kyle, _

_Dude, are you okay?_

_- Stan_

* * *

**March 20, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_You haven't responded to my letters. Are you all right? Please answer back._

_- Stan._

* * *

**March 23, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_I'm getting worried. Kyle, are you okay?! ANSWER ME KYLE._

_- Stan._

* * *

**March 25, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Dude..._

_- Stan._

* * *

**March 30, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Why haven't you responded? Did you make new friends or something? Did you get super sick? Please write back dude. I'm kinda scared._

_- Stan._

* * *

**April 2, 2013**

_Dear Stan,_

_Have fun with your friends dude! I'll remember you ;D_

_- Your mega super awesome best friend forever and ever, Kyle._

* * *

**April 2, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_YOU FINALLY RESPONDED! What do you mean by "I'll remember you," though?_

_- Stan._

* * *

**April 4, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Urm...hello? Is everything cool? I think I'm best friends with Danny now :D. How's your life?_

_- Stan._

* * *

**April 5, 2013**

_Kyle,_

_Please write me back._

_- Stan._

* * *

**April 5, 2013**

_Dear Stanley Marsh,_

_We think it's in your best interest to know that your best friend and our son, Kyle Broflovski, is...well...he died. We don't know what caused him to hang himself, but, after the discovery of your letters in his desk, we decided to write you back. He left a certain part of a presumably suicide note to you, so we cut it out and attached it here:_

_"Dear Stan,_

_If you're reading this, it's most likely that I'm dead right now, and my parents found me :/. Now, I just wanted to get one thing straight here: It wasn't entirely your fault. In fact, I was getting bullied at school. Without you here, I barely had someone to defend me, because Kenny was on Cartman's side most of the time, and you know that Butters isn't a great defense right? Well, after years of telling myself that Cartman's petty little comments weren't going to get to me, I failed. You moving and finding someone else to replace me; I think that was the final straw._

_But, like I said before, this is not blamed on you entirely. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable for that matter, okay? I just want you to do one thing:_

_Don't worry about me._

_- Your mega super ultra awesome best friend forever and ever, Kyle."_

_We're sorry for any pain or anything this may have caused._

_- Gerald and Sheila Broflovski._


End file.
